The Rise of the Second Sage of the Sixth Paths
by deathknighttimas
Summary: A five year old Naruto signed a Summoning contract after being chased by villagers. Unknown to Naruto that the contract that he signed was the one used by the Sage of the Sixth paths. Follow Naruto as he regains family that helps him prepare for his destiny as the new Sage of sixth paths. Pairing NarutoxHarem MinatoxKushina Bloodline Naruto,Kushina Good grandfather Madara
1. Chapter 1

**The Second Comming of the sage of six paths**

 **summons,Jutsu,Bijuu,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

NarutoxKaijudo rise of the duel master(for the Creatures only)xBlue BloodsxRosario Vampire

Pairing NarutoxHinataxHanaxTenTenxInoxkurotsuchixTemarixMoka MinatoxKushina Good Madara

Madara's personality is based on General Iroh's personality from Avatar the last airbender.

Alive in a coma,and captured Kushina )

 **Pre Academy testing reveals Naruto's new summon,locked bloodlines,Great Toad Sage and the spirit of the original sage of six paths chew out Jiraiya,and Slugs and Cats alert Naruto's last living grandparents that he is alive.**

As part of Academy Tradition on the first day of the Academy that all first year students. The students from clans show off some of there clans jutsu for example a Hyuga would show some Juken moves against a dummy or a Uchiha would show a clan fire jutsu. Those who are from formerly civilain families are taught simple jutsu. Today was destined to by a different day.

"Naruto Uzumaki.",said Hiro Sarutobi the nephew of the Third Hokage ,and headmaster of the Academy. Naruto who was five years old, bit his thumb ,and started to go through handsigns, The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi noticed the amount of chakra that Naruto was channeling for the jutsu.

"Everyone get back.",order Hiruzen as Naruto finished his last hand sign.

 **"Summoning Jutsu** ",said Naruto as he slamed his hand on the stage a massive cloud of smoke that was taller than the Hokage Monument appeared.

 **"** **Who summoned mighty Infernus the Immolator?",** said a deep booming voice as the smoke cloud disappated to reveal a massive red dragon wearing gold,and red armor with a large barrel on his shoulder. In his right claw as large yellow ,red,and orange sword.

"Cool I summoned a dragon!",shouted Naruto

" **Get on my hand so I can have a better look at you summoner."** ,said Infernus as he raise his free claw to the his head,and Naruto climbed on to it.

" **Interesting a hatching as young as you summoned one of the five Monarchs of the Elemental Creature contract. I can sense the you have both Hagoromo's chakra ,and eyes. Tell me your name hatching."** ,said Infernus

"I am Naruto Uzumaki,and I am going to be the next Hokage.",said Naruto

" **Well Young Naruto Uzumaki I giving you right to be our summoner. I suggest you summon either King Tritonus,Eternal Haven,or the council of logos to reveal the seals that are blocking your bloodlines.",** said Infernus as he put Naruto on to the stage,and picked up a sword on the back of an Inu masked ANBU. Infernus then touched the blade of the sword to his own which caused the blade's color to match Infernus's sword.

" **Naruto with this sword you can command absolute control of all fire elemental creatures that you summon. It can help organize troop movements if you summon the entire fire elemental armies for any reason as well as make the armored dragons listen to you. I hope to see you again very soon young hatching.** ",said Infernus as he poofed in to a giant smoke cloud.

"I will hold on to the sword until you are old enough. What are you summoning now?",asked Hiruzen as Naruto began to go through the hand signs again.

 **"Summoning Jutsu: Council of Logos."** ,said Naruto as three smaller pillars of smoke appeared as the smoke disappeared to reveal three blue humanoids. They were the same height as Naruto .

 **"Do not be afraid. We speak telepathically. For the younglings that means we can speak in your mind. I am Hokira of the Council of Logos. The Council of Logos is the Advisory council to King Tritonius. I represent intellectual gains,and their uses to better the water elemental creatures.",** Hokira which turned to be a blue baby like figure in a large bubble like device.

" **I am Finbarr of the council of Logos. I am a battle strategy specialist. I am much like your Shikaku Nara. Before you ask we were give that information by the staker sphere of the light elemental creatures to see what is going on in this world.",** said Finbarr which turned out to be a humanoid in a weird machine with arms,and legs.

" **I am Milporo of the council of Logo. I am a defensive stratecy specialist. Now young summoner please lay on the soul forge."** ,said Milporo who was standing on a platform which pulled out a long rectangular table pulled out of it.Naruto layed on the table ,and a red energy outline of Naruto appear which made him giggle.

"Hey it tickling me.",said Naruto

" **Well that means it is working youngling. Lets start with the maternial side of things.** ",said Hokira

 **"It seem that the genius intellect and chakra chains from the grandmother's heritage is block altought the increased chakra reserves is unblock.",** ",said Milporo

 **"His Sharingan,and by exention the Rinnegan that he inherited from his maternial grandfather are blocked by the bloodline binding seal",** said Finbarr which caused all the human ,but the giggling Naruto to go wide eyed.

"Can you tell us who is maternial grandfather is?",ask Hiruzen Sarutobi

 **"Yes , His maternial grandfather is Madara Uchiha who is a directed descendant of Indra."** ,said Hokira

"But isn't Madara Uchiha a traitor?",asked Ino Yamanaka

" **No he is not. From the data gathered by the light elemental creatures Madara Uchiha left the village fearing his life at the hand of the descendants of the ritually made Uchihas lead by Sora Uchiha the father of Fugaku Uchiha the false clan head.",** said Finbarr

"My father never threaten that traitor.",shouted Fugaku Uchiha just before he clench his head screaming in pain.

" **Silence liar. We know of your plan to do a coup against the Hokage,and to turn our summoner in to your slave. Turning back to summoners heritage on his fathers side we have Mokuton which is blocked by the bloodline seal."** ,said Milporo which cause many of the adults to faint.

"What is Mokuton?",asked Sakura Haruno

" **Mokuton or wood style is the special element of Naruto's Paternial great great grandfather Hashirama Senju also known as the Shodaime Hokage.** ",said Hokira who pointed to the stone face of the first Hokage on the monument.

" **His mother is alive. She is hold captive by an Orochimaru in the land of Rice. Her father is working on saving her."** ,said Milporo which caused Hiruzen,and Mikoto Uchiha to go wided eye.

"You mean Kushina is alive.",said both Hiruzen, and Mikoto at the same time.

" **The question is should the elemental creatures add to the rescue mission already being planned by the toads of ,and the Slugs of Shikkotsu forest."** ,said Finbarr

" **It would be wise to send Gilaflame the Assaulter along with a few Aquans, some Enforcers from the light creatures, some Skyforce Champions,and some beast kins from nature creatures.",** said Milporo

" **That will work. I will send our suggestion to King Tritonius. The ones who made the seals on the young summoner must be punished first.",** said Finbarr

"Who put the seals on Naruto?",asked Hiruzen

 **"Danzo of your Elder Council,Fugaku Uchiha,and Orochimaru.",** said all three councilors of the Council of Logos at the same time.

"Anbu arrest Danzo,and Fugaku. Also raise the bounty on Orochimaru by a million ryo.",order Hiruzen

Meanwhile in the Land of Hot Springs a white hair man was on a tree branch with a telescope in one hand,and a notepad and pen in the other.

"Oh yeah baby show Jiraiya the goods.",said the perverted Sannin who was being unknowningly summoned to Mt. Myobuto, the chamber of the great Toad Sage.

"What in the world am I doing here? I was getting some top research done.",said Jiraiya

 **"Silence you prevert duty slacker!",shouted** Gamabunta the chief toad.

"What duty did I slack?",asked Jiraiya who was starting to get scared.

 **"Your duty as a godfather for Little Naruto. We were just were told by the Elemental Creatures that Naruto just signed their scroll, and summoned one of the monarchs.",** said Fukasaku the toad sage

"I didn't neglected my duties. I send money to help take care of Naruto.",said Jiraiya

"Oh you did neglect him. By not being around to protect him from the villagers who saw him as my creation Kurama not the young orphan that they are beating up.",said a ghostly figure with red hair,and the Rinnegan in his eyes.

" **Ah it is good to see you Hagoromo, my old friend.",said** the Great Toad Sage

"It is good to see you to Gamamaru my old friend ,and Sensei.",said Hagoromo

"Who is this guy?",asked Jiraiya who got hit in the back of the head by Fukasaku.

 **"That is Hagoromo Otsutsuki also known as the Sage of Sixth Paths. He is Gamamaru-sama first student in the arts of being a sage.",** said Fukasaku

"I do not have much time here. I am here to give Jiraiya a message. That the student of his who past away is going to be returning soon.",said Hagoromo before vanishing.

 **"I suggest you get going back to Konoha very soon for the Red Haberno is currently being rescued by a group made up of Gamaken,Gamachi,Katsuyu,and repersentatives of the Elemental Creature. The Elemental creatures are sent representives to speak with the Great White Snake Sage about removing Orochimaru from their summoning scroll ,and to let Naruto who with the Rinnegan can be allowed to summon multiple contracts. So unless you want Naruto's next summon boss who is not an Elemental Monarch to be Manda,or losing what makes you a man by Kushina.",said** Gamabunta who began to laugh at the look at Jiraiya's face of pure terror at the thought of Kushina. As soon as Jiraiya was reversed summoned back to the Land of Hotsprings he ran like the Shimigami was chasing after him towards Konoha.

Meanwhile in the Tanzaku town Tsunade Senju was sitting at a slot machine that was spinning. A seven appeared in the middle of the first spinner.

"Oh I hope this is the one.",said Shizune as a second seven appeared.

"Oink.",said Tonton ,Tsunade's new pet piglet as the third seven appeared.

"You won Lady Tsunade!",cheered Shizune

'Something is wrong.',Thought Tsunade as a slug poofed in front of Tsunade.

 **"Lady Tsunade you must return to Konoha right away.",** said the Slug

"Why should I ? That village took to much from me. My son Minato, his wife,and my grandson Naruto.",said Tsunade

 **"You were lied to Lady Tsunade. Your grandson is alive,and his mother was kidnapped by Orochimaru.** ",said the Slug

"Shizune get our things we are heading to Konoha.",said Tsunade

" **One more thing Lady Tsunade. You must have Naruto sign the Slug contract. He is able to sign multiple contract,and he will need us in the future.** ",said the Slug in all seriousness before the two medical ninja left for Konoha as near record speed.

Meanwhile in the land of Rice a lone elderly man walk down the road as a Cat wearing a kimono poofed in front of him.

"What is the matter Nekomaru?",asked the man

 **"You need to return to Konoha right away, Madara-sama."** ,said Nekomaru

"Why is that? I must save my only daughter.",said Madara

 **"A rescue team made up of multiple different summons are currently saving her as well a punishing Orochimaru who kidnapped her. Your grandson needs you."** ,said Nekomaru

"What is wrong?",asked Madara

 **"Some of the ritual descendant Uchiha are planning to kill him."** ,said Nekomaru

"I must go.",said Madara as he turned around,and ran as fast as his elderly body can take it.

 **Next Chapter:Difficult Decision :Headband or Shield,Teaching about Konoha,and heading home.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Second Comming of the sage of six paths**

 **summons,Jutsu,Bijuu,and Loud voices**

 _Computers,Scrolls,letters,phones,books,and flashbacks_

A/n I don't own anything .

NarutoxKaijudo rise of the duel master(for the Creatures only)xBlue BloodsxRosairo Vampire

Pairing NarutoxHinataxHanaxTenTenxInoxkurotsuchixTemari MinatoxKushina Good Madara

Madara's personality is based on General Iroh's personality from Avatar the last airbender.

Alive in a coma,and captured Kushina In this story Dan ,and Shizune are Namikazes.)

 **Difficult Decision:Headband or Shield,teaching about Konoha,and heading home**

Meanwhile in Bay Ridge Brooklyn the Reagan family was settling down in for Sunday dinner.

"I think its nice the don't have a case to worry about for dinner at once Danny.",said Linda Reagan as she put a piece of roasted chicken on to her plate.

"Yeah ,but anything can happen dear.",said Danny Reagan as he put some mash potatoes on the plate.

"Yeah for all you know you can get a call about a case or something else Uncle Danny.",said Nicky Regan-Boyle,Danny's niece through his sister Erin.

"I had some strange cases in my day that started strange. In 1974 when I was stationed in the bronx. I had a murder victim who was dressed like a minute man for the Fourth of July. Witnesses said they saw him being killed by ghostly British Redcoat. It turned out the guy was lighty covered with flour when he killed the guy.",said Henry Reagan just as everyone else drop their utensils as a ghostly figure rose out from the table. The ghost had red hair,two small horns,and the Rinnegan.

"Who ,or rather what are you?",asked Jamie Reagan.

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki. I am here for a important reason.",said Hagoromo as a ball of light shoot out of his hand ,and hit Danny in the head.

"Danny are you alright?",asked Linda as Danny fell backwards.

"He will be alright. He is currently regaining memories of a temporary reincarnation. You see when he was a teenager he had a severe concussion where he was temporary reincarnated in a different world as Minato Namikaze-Senju a shinobi of the village of Konohagukure or in your english the Village hidden in the Leaf. He was born to Dan Namikaze,and Tsunade Senju of the Sannin also know as the Slug Princess or the Legendary Sucker for her terrible bad luck at gambling. He became a student under his mother's teammate Jiraiya of the Sanin also known as the toad sage,and self proclaimed super pervert. He fell in loved ,and married Kushina Uzumaki the nidaime jinchuriki of my creation Kurama the Kyubi no Kitsune. That Translates in to english as the second power of the human sacrifice, and my creation's title is nine tailed fox demon. Eventually he earned through his hard work his great grandfather's title as the Yondaime Hokage or in your english as the Fourth Fire Shadow. Kushina became pregnant with their son Naruto. For a female Jinchuriki the seal on tailed beast becomes weak. In secret Kushina was take out of the village to a secure location to give birth while Minato focus on the seal try to prevent Kurama from escaping the seal. After Naruto was born,and before he could seal the seal. One of his former student who he thought was dead attack killing the guards,and midwives. He grabbed the infant Naruto,and threaten to kill the newborn if Minato did not get away for his wife. He save his son ,but as he saved his son, the traitor released Kurama from the seal who then began to attack the village. His wife who survived the Kurama escape was kidnapped by his mother's traitor of a teammate Orochimaru the snake sanin. Minato was forced in order to save the village by sealing Kurama in to his newborn son.",said Hagoromo which caused all the Reagens except for the passed out Danny began to cry.

"Ugh my head.",said Danny as he began to stir.

"Dad are you alright?",asked Jack as help his dad up.

"Yeah I think so. What did you do to me?",asked Danny to Hagoromo.

"I unlocked your chakra,and your past reincarnation memories for a reason.",said Hagoromo

"What reason is that?",asked Danny

"Your past life final wish is not respected,and your first born so Naruto needs your help and guidance.",said Hagoromo

"What was you past final wish?",asked Henry

"I wanted Naruto to be seen not as the Kyubi ,but as a hero.",said Danny as he remember what he said as Minato before dieing .

"The Civilian,and most of the Uchiha do not see him as a hero,but a Kurama. I can send you back to Konoha. It is not a decision you have to make now. You have a week to decide, and get your affairs in order.",said Hagoromo as he vanished after handing Danny a blue strapped headband with metal plate with stylish leaf on it.

"Linda can you take the boys home alone tonight? I need to be alone to think about some things.",said Danny as he got up from the table.

"I will ask Gormley to go talk to him in a while.",said Frank

Three hours later in an asian theme bar in the chinatown Lieutenant Sidney Gormley walked in to see Danny how as drinking sake in a private booth staring at a metal headband,and his detective shield.

"So Reagan are you going to tell me why the commissoner sent me to talk to you or are you just going to keep staring at your shield and that headband?",aske Gormley as he sat down in the booth across from Danny.

"It is nothing Lieutenant.",grumbled Danny as he took another drink of sake.

"No you look like someone just killed or maim your first born son.",said Gormley which caused Danny to flinch.

"You have no idea how correct you are about that.",grumbled Danny

"Well if you are making any hard decision I say follow what your heart,and gut is telling you Reagan. Hey waitress can I get a pint of your lightest beer,and a menu.",said Gormley

"Thanks for the advise. I am going to go back.",said Danny as picked up the headband

"Go back to what?",asked Gormley as the menus arrived with his pint of beer .

"To Konoha ,to my life as Minato Namikaze,to my first born son Naruto,and to my responsiblity.",said Danny/Minato

"Are you two gentlemen ready to order?",asked the waitress.

"I will have a bowl of Chicken Ramen,an order of Teriyaki Chicken skewers,and an bowl of miso soup.",said Danny which shocked Gormley at the size of the order.

"I will have an order of Teriyaki pork skewers.",said Gormley

"I need to replenish my Chakra reserves in order to prepare for my return.",said Danny

"What in the world are you talking about chakra,and other life?",said Gormley

"Well you see when I was fifteen I had a bad injure that gave me a very severe concussion that I was out for a couple of weeks that forced a temporary early reincaration where I was reincarated as a Ninja.",said Danny which made Gormley go wide eyed.

"You were a ninja. That is a little hard to believe.",said Gormley

"Well I am, and also a village leader which I will reclaim that title when I get back. You remind me of someone that I knew in that world.",said Danny

"Who is that?",asked Gormley as their food arrived.

"Gamabunta,he helped me in many battles.",said Danny as a smile began to grow on his face.

"You know what I may want to come to the world to meet your friend. What is he like to put up with you?",asked Gormley

"He is a giant smoking ,drinking,and talking toad.",said Danny

"You compare me to a toad.",said Gormley

"Well it could be worse. I could of compared you to my smut writing teacher who is also my first born son's all joke aside I want to talk to you about a serious matter.",said Danny

"What is it?",asked Gormley

"One of the first thing I am planing to do when I return is to restructure the village's police force. I want you to come,and become chief of police.",said a serious Danny

"Yeah sure . I got nothing left in this city. Sheila divorced me. It could actually be fun to work in a new city.",said Gormley.

"Well I am taking vacation time so that I can work on regain my skills,and to teach anybody who is coming with me about the village and some of the world.",said Danny

"So where are you going to have this class at?",asked Gormley as he took a bite out of his pork skewer.

"My dad's place. After this meal I am going over to ask him to get a portable white board from One police plaza to use for teaching.",said Danny before eating his ramen with gusto.

The next morning in the Reagan dining room at one side of the table Nicki,Gormley,Anthony Renzulli (who was told about this idea to work in a quieter police force compare to New York City),Henry,Frank,and Maria Renzuli. Danny was currently drawing different symbols on the white board.

"To start we are going to cover the different clans in Konoha ,then we will cover goverment system,the ninja system,and then the tailed beasts. The first clan alphabetically is the Aburame Clan. They are an insect using clan of nInja . They have hives of beetle like insects called Kikaichu that feed on the chakra of the host which allows them to preform ninjutsu using them. Their personality is very close to a vulcan from Star Trek very logical. The next clan is the Akimichi clan. They are very large in the belly. They are nice people ,but if you call them fat you might becoming a pancake. Their clans jutsu alter their body to the point that they can grow to being giants. The next clan is the Hakate Clan which sad to say is made up of only one person. My student Kakashi is the only living Hakate left. The next clan is the Hyuga Clan. Their blood line trait is called the Byakugan. It makes their eyes white in color,but they can see nearly in a three hundred sixty degree circle,and to see the chakra pathways. They develop a Taijutsu style that targets that pathway system. They seperate themselves in to two branches,and use a cursed seal to protect the bloodline in the members of the branch family but it can be used to punish them as well. I believe Kushina might of made a marriage agreement with her teammate Hina ,between Naruto and her daughter,but I don't remember if they really went through with it. The next clan is the Inuzuka Clan. They are a dog using clan. They do have a mating ritual with female members of the clan. if a male finds them during their time of the month, they will fight. If the male wins ,and then they are mated or married if you prefer that term. If the female wins nothing happens. The Inuzuka can not use their canine partner in this fight. The next clan is the Nara clan. They are a bunch of lazy shadow using geniuses. The next clan is the Sarutobi clan. The third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi is the current clan head. They are skilled with fire element,and holder of the monkey summoning contract. The next clan is my mother's clan the Senju clan. They are one of the founding clans of the village. The most notable senju is my great grandfather Hashirama Senju the Shodaime or first Hokage. He was user of Mokuton or wood release jutsu. My mother Tsunade is another notable Senju as the mother of modern Medical Ninjutsu. Tobirama Senju who is my great-granduncle was the second Hokage,and a master water ninjutsu master who could create tidal waves out of thin air.",explained Danny which caused the other side of the table to go wide eye as Danny took a drink of water.

"I don't want to get on your bad side any more.",said Gormley as a scroll poofed in front of Danny who picked it up an read it quickly.

"The next clan is the Uchiha clan . It is the other founding clan. Their bloodline trait is called the Sharingan that can read the opponents movements,and jutsu. The most notable Uchiha is Madara Uchiha cofounder of Konoha,and my father in law.",said Danny with a shudder.

"How could he be a founder ,and your father in law?",asked Nicki

"That question is going to be answered by the next clan the Uzumaki clan. The Uzumaki have incredibly longevity ,seal master,and have massive chakra reserves. The Uzumaki are long standing allies with the Senju clan. The first most notable Uzumaki is Mito Senju nee Uzumaki, my great grandmother who is the first jinchuriki of the Kyubi. The second notable Uzumaki is Kushina Uzumaki, my wife who in known as the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero,while normally happy can be note to have sudden moments of anger. She was the second Jinchuriki of the Kyubi. The third most notable Uzumaki is my son Naruto. He is the third Jinchuriki of the Kyubi,and just recently signer of the Elemental creature contract that the sage of the six paths signed. The final clan is the Yamanaka Clan that has an alliance with the Nara,and Akimichi clan . They use mind base jutsu.",said Danny

"Do clans have a certain amount of power in the goverment of the village?",asked Nicki

"Well the clan heads sit on the advisory council. Most of the poltical power sits in the Five great hidden villages sit with the Kages. The Five great hidden villages are Mizukagure,Sunakagure,Iwakagure,Kumokagure,and Konohakagure. Mizukagure is located in the land of water,and ruled by the Mizukage. Sunakagure is located in the land of wind,and ruled by the Kazekage. Iwakagure is located in the land of stone,and ruled by the Tsuchikage. Kumokagure is located in the land of lightning ,and ruled by the Raikage. Fun fact about the Raikage that they are given the name A when they become Raikage. Finally Konohakagure is located in the land of fire,and ruled by the Hokage. The Yondaime Raikage is a good friend of mine ,and is one of my son Naruto's godfathers.",said Danny

"What are the Tailed Beasts ?",asked Henry

"The Tailed beasts are creatures made of living chakra. Very destructive, even the weakest can destory an entire village. The more tails the beast has the more powerful it is. In order they are Shukaku the sand spirit,Matatabi the two tailed cat,Isobu the three tailed turtle,Son Goku the four tailed monkey,Kokuo the five tailed Horse dolphin,Saiken the six tailed slug,Chomei the seven tailed beetle,Gyuki the eight tailed Ushi-oni,and Kurama the nine tailed fox. Over time the great villages sealed the tailed beasts in to humans. Those humans gain massive amount of chakra as well as the special abilities of the tailed beast sealed in to them. Most villagers don't see these people as human unless the identity of them being hosts or as they are also called Jinchuriki secret. Female Jinchuriki have a ten month pregnancy.",said Danny as he,and males in the room shudder. Danny shudder mostly from memories of the ten months of random ,sudden,and extreme mood swings when Kushina was pregnant with Naruto.

For Danny the rest of the week was spent get ready to go back to Konoha by training in taijutsu in police gym, packing his things,and getting some toys and gifts for Naruto. He did the smart thing ,and made sealing scrolls which he handed some to the others . He found what looked like his flying thunder god kunai. He bought them,and put the right seals on them so that he can use them. 

Sunday Afternoon the Reagans were sitting down to what would be their last Reagan family dinner which Gormley,and the Renzulis where having with them.

"I still say you should stay here Danny.",said Linda

"No Linda I have an important responsiblity to Naruto. I also have a feeling that I need to beat up a certain white hair pervert for some reason.",said Danny

"What about your responsibility to Jack,and Sean?",asked Linda

"I offered for you all to come,but you said no.",said Danny just as Hagoromo appeared in the room.

"It is time to go.",said Hagoromo as he began to weave handsigns which caused the group who was going to get up,and headed toward Hagoromo.

"I love you mom.",said Nicki as she hug her mother Erin one last time.

" **Kamui portal jutsu.** ",said Hagoromo as a light blue portal appeared.

"Before you go in the portal Minato one last thing.",said Hagoromo who touched Danny who began to change. His clothes became what he died in Konoha,and his hair became blond and spike.

"Lets go.",said Minato as he tied his leaf headband to his forehead ,and lead the group through the portal.


End file.
